


home is where the dragon is

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She shoved the hair out of her face with a growl loud enough to rival the creature laying in front of her. Tirisinth's gold, slanted eyes locked with hers. The glamour officially faded off, giving Elizabeth a complete view of her black, webbed wings and dark grey scales."I'm up you damned reptile," Elizabeth muttered. "Happy?"





	home is where the dragon is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



The sun was starting to rise when Elizabeth was woken up by a nudge. A slightly more powerful nudge followed that caused her to roll off the futon and onto the worn, carpeted floor. 

She grumbled underneath her breath, groping for the blankets still thrown over the futon. Elizabeth's fingertips just brushed the blankets when they were pulled out of her grasp. This spurred Elizabeth to sit up, dull blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Seriously, Tirisinth? You couldn't let me have a few more minutes of sleep?"

Due to the glamour, Elizabeth couldn't see the accused, but she could hear and feel the snort that escaped. The gust of air sent long, red strands flying in every which direction. It obscured Elizabeth's vision and only proved to annoy her and amuse Tirisinth.

She shoved the hair out of her face with a growl loud enough to rival the creature laying in front of her. Tirisinth's gold, slanted eyes locked with hers. The glamour officially faded off, giving Elizabeth a complete view of her black, webbed wings and dark grey scales.

"I'm up you damned reptile," Elizabeth muttered. "Happy?"

Tirisinth nodded before stretching out on the floor and exposing her belly as if she were a cat. It was Tirisinth's way of asking for forgiveness. Elizabeth was going to give it. How could she stay angry at that face?

After the last of the sleep left her body, she decided to finish getting ready. It consisted of throwing on the grey sweatshirt she wore and slipping on a pair of sneakers. The clothes were courtesy of a shelter Elizabeth stopped at a few weeks ago.

Elizabeth rifled through her backpack for leftover protein bars she'd been hoarding. She pulled out two and was quick to eat them. It would be enough to fill her stomach for the time being. Hunger was currently the least of Elizabeth's worries.

"It might be a good time for you to fly up ahead and scout for any cops or other threats," Elizabeth said as she strapped her backpack into place. "Last week was a really close call, girl."

The statement must've upset Tirisinth because she suddenly narrowed her eyes. A low growl followed, the sound sending a tiny shiver of fear down her spine.

Elizabeth winced, realizing she had no choice but to concede to the now very angry dragon. "Okay, I admit it never would've happened if I hadn't insisted you stay behind while I found food. I won't do something that stupid again, okay?"

This seemed to lighten the mood. Tirisinth attempt to grin, but it looked more like she was just baring her teeth. Elizabeth felt anything, but scared. She felt loved and grateful to have bonded with this ridiculous dragon three years ago. What would she ever do without her?

"Go on, Tirisinth. I'll be here waiting for you here when you get back. I promise."

In the blink of an eye, Tirisinth's glamour came on. She was invisible, but Elizabeth felt the gust of air as she took off into the air to scout ahead. All Elizabeth could do was gather the rest of her measly belongings and wait for Tirisinth to come back.

Elizabeth never thought dragons existed before stumbling upon the injured Tirisinth in a cave. It was the day she ran away from abusive home situation. The only reason she went into the cave was to take shelter from the storm. A feet feet into the cave she got a big surprise in the form of a sleeping dragon.

Admittedly, Elizabeth was terrified the first time she saw her. However, fear soon gave way to extreme curiosity. She couldn’t help but slowly reach out and brush her hands against one of the dragons scales just to see if this real or nothing more than a hallucination. Almost immediately Tirisinth’s eyes snapped open and a staring contest went on until out of nowhere TIrisinth sneezed. It was so unexpected and both adorable that she couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

The existence of a dragon in her tiny, rural city made absolutely no sense, but since then the two had been traveling together. Elizabeth provided the lonely Tirisinth with companionship and vice versa. It also helped to have a dragon by your side when you’d been without a home for three years. Best way to travel.

A loud whine drew Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She blinked and found Tirisinth crouching before her. Elizabeth laughed, reaching out to gently scratch the dragon’s chin. Sometimes, she was convinced that Tirsinith was part cat. Perhaps, all dragons had this quirk. It was an amusing thought.

“Everything clear?” Elizabeth asked.

Tirisinth nodded, activating her glamour once again. She would fly close to Elizabeth, making sure to never let her out of her sight. If strangers on the street ever felt the strange, large gusts of air they never said anything. Some would get this strange look on their face when Elizabeth passed them, but that was the closest they came to acknowledging something strange was going on.

The walk to the next town took about an hour. Elizabeth considered riding Tirinsinth, but the one time she tried panic set in. A fear of heights seemed to put a stop to what would be easy transportation. Tirinsinth tried to coax her back on every now and then. However, Elizabeth couldn’t bring herself to do it. She knew Tirinsinth would never drop her. Fear was just a powerful thing.

Elizabeth hoped one day things would settle down and moving from place to place wouldn’t be necessary. In another year, Elizabeth would be eighteen and maybe then they’d finally be able to stop. Until then she had little choice but to keep running. If the police caught her Elizabeth would be sent back home or into state care. She refused to let this happen when she was so close to being able gain some semblance of freedom.

Whatever happened, Tirinsinth would forever remain by her side.


End file.
